


No Regrets

by firefly81



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly81/pseuds/firefly81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. If you had to choose between your friends and your soul mate, what would your choice be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

She woke slowly, her arms and legs stretching out, searching for warmth. She found it quickly in the wizard sleeping soundly next to her. Burrowing closer to him, she let out a soft sigh of happiness and let the warmth encompass her. Her eyes caught sight of the gorgeous emerald and ruby ring sitting on her ring finger and she smiled. It was their five year anniversary today, and she had never been happier. Of course, it hadn't been easy as they had faced a lot of opposition to their love, her being who she was and him being an ex-Death Eater.

_"I can't believe you, Hermione! He's a Death Eater!"_

_"Ron, what exactly do you want me to do? He's my soul mate, you know that! Would you rather me be alone for the rest of my life, doomed to never be whole?"_

_"Yes! You should be alone rather than be with him!"_

_Tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall. She turned to her other best friend._

_"Harry?"_

_"I'm sorry, Hermione. It's either him or us."_

_"Then I'm sorry too. It's him," she whispered as she turned and left, leaving the shouts of disbelief behind her._

She had thought that Harry, Ron, and the rest of Weasleys would come around eventually, especially after seeing how happy she was. She had never been so wrong in her life. They spoke not one word to her after that fight and went out of their way to avoid her if they happened to cross paths with her. She couldn't lie, it hurt, greatly. Especially losing Harry since she had  _always_  been there for him.

She felt her husband stirring and he turned to face her.

"Happy fifth anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary. I can't believe we've been married for five years already."

He noticed the happiness in her eyes was mixed with a slight bit of sadness and knew she had been thinking of her old friends. Some friends. If that's what being a Gryffindor got you...

"You miss them."

"I do. But I love you more."

"Regrets?" he whispered in her ear as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Would You Rather... Challenge. Originally posted on FF.net  
> (A) Find your soul mate but all your friend hate him/her
> 
> Thanks to erbkaiser for beta-ing!
> 
> Quick note: I don't actually think Harry would do this to Hermione. Also, let's play guess the Death Eater! :)


End file.
